Never Say Never
is the 15th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on October 15th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story1129 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Never Say Never" Synopsis Galactron is intent on resetting Earth's ecosphere, judging it to be the cause of humanity's volatility. It looks like Gai's only chance to stop the rampaging robot might be to use the Belial card again... Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Shin, Jetta, and Chief Kofune watches in horror as Galactron impales Ultraman Orb, forcing the Ultra to revert back into Gai. Shin and the others plead with Galactron to stop its destruction, but the robot denies their claim, spitefully justifying that it's mission to reset Earth will not only to wipe out humanity for it's "low-level" civilization for bringing ruin to their own planet, but all of the Earth's nature as well due to its food-chain system being classified as barbaric. However, when Jetta points out that Galactron's nature is no different after it absorbs Naomi, the robot suddenly goes into standby mode, allowing Shin and Kofune plan out how to deal with the robot. Meanwhile Gai (who has managed to survive being mortally wounded) listens to their conversation and is left to ponder an extreme decision... By pulling out the Ultraman Belial card. Before Gai can come to a decision, Galactron reactivates once more and launches a laser so powerful, it obliterates an entire countryside with one shot. Knowing that Galactron won't stop until it's mission is achieved, Gai desperate transforms into the one form that's strong enough to stop the robot: Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster. After nearly killing a Z-VTOL pilot from VTL by sadistically brushing it off in order to fight Galactron, Orb takes down the robot and this time, his berserk assaults manage to do damage to Galactron. During which, Orb tears off both of the robot's arms and its headpiece (the one component that was controlling Naomi.) Once Naomi regains consciousness, she is left to scream in fear and terror as Orb sadistically beats down Galactron into a heap of crumpled metal, and it isn't until Jetta calls out to him that manages to temporarily halt his own rampage. The Ultra's temper however is flared up once more when Galactron attempts to blast him with its laser, to which just as the robot prepares for another attack, Orb fires on the robot with his Zedcium Ray, obliterating Galactron... With Naomi still inside it. Although Galactron is gone, Naomi is mortally wounded and just barely alive, and she is rushed to a hospital by the SSP. As everyone fears for her life, Shin is left devastated and broken-spirited, filled with guilt in believing Galactron's rampage is his fault. Chief Kofune reassures him though that while the robot was powerful, it lacks what Shin and humanity possesses, a heart. Using an analogy with lions and zebra to state how all of nature and humanity is connected, he manages to explain to Shin that he is better than Galactron could ever be as long as he never forgets that. At the same time, both of them are relieved to learn by one of the Kofune Crew members that the Z-VTOL pilot who was attacked by Orb earlier survived, thanks to the springs they created for VTL, which fills them with hope. Shortly after, Gai learns about what has happened to Naomi and he rushes to the Hospital where she is at to comfort her. Consumed by guilt, Gai states that he cannot forgive Orb for what he's done to Naomi, and the rest of SSP agree with him, appalled by the Ultra's actions. While disgusted as well, Chief Kofune expresses that although Orb nearly killing Naomi was unforgivable, the ultra should consider embracing the dark power he possesses, as it would be the only way to find the light within him to illuminate that power. During the sentiment, Naomi awakens, miraculously but still just barely alive. After reassuring Naomi that she will be okay, Gai announces that he is leaving the SSP as it is now too dangerous for him to be around Naomi and the team. After leaving the hospital, Gai returns to the site where he fought Galactron and retireves the Ultraman Belial card (which he had left behind to comfort Naomi,) a wanderer once more... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Jugglus Juggler does not appear in this episode. *During Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study, Gai quotes word-for-word the phrase, "Eternal Hero" which is the Japanese title for the Ultraman: Towards the Future episode title, "Nemesis". Errors *Despite being impaled by Galactron, neither Gai nor Ultraman Orb show any wound in which he was stabbed in. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes